


When Life Gives You Shit

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [40]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Hawk's in trouble, M/M, Things take a turn for the worst, little bird's not going down easy though, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: “Hey there bottom bitch.”He froze, going completely still as the voice floated from above him.“Miss me?”Hovering over him stood Kylar, a wicked smirk on his face and lazily twirling a knife in his hand.The same knife that had ripped into Hawk only a few nights ago. The same knife that had carved through his back like butter.He couldn’t breath.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	When Life Gives You Shit

**Author's Note:**

> So why not make our little bird suffer some more? my brain said to me as I wrote this. So here you guys go! Me continuing to make this poor guy's life hell. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hawk was rudely awaken from a really nice dream of him and Demetri eating cupcakes with Chewie by someone yanking his arms behind his back and something being forced into his mouth.

The startled yelp he let out was muffled by a knot of bland tasting fabric shoving between his teeth and against his tongue. He winced when someone tightened it around his head, hissing when it felt like it cut into the back of his skull.

He tried to thrash out of the hold on him, but found a set of hands shoving his shoulders into the mattresses firmly enough that he could barely turn his head to force down air through his noes. Not even a moment later and he could feel his wrists receiving the same treatment as his mouth, tight cords being wrapped around and in between his hands leaving his arms tied uselessly behind him before another set of hands clamped down on his legs.

What the fuck was going on? Where the hell was Demetri? Or Robby? Were they okay? Was this the Cobras? How the hell had they gotten in?

Panic settling in with the fact that he had no idea where the others were and that they could have been injured, knocked out, or had received the same treatment as him, Hawk tried to squirm violently away from his assailants. The need to find and help his friends helping him to ignore the burning in his back and to fight against what felt like countless hands holding him down.

“Hey there bottom bitch.”

He froze, going completely still as the voice floated from above him.

“Miss me?”

Hovering over him stood Kylar, a wicked smirk on his face and lazily twirling a knife in his hand.

The same knife that had ripped into Hawk only a few nights ago. The same knife that had carved through his back like butter.

He couldn’t breath. His mind went blank. Nothing but raw terror creeping upon every inch of his skin and leaving him paralyzed.

“Don’t bother trying to scream by the way.” Kylar chuckled, Hawk finding himself unable to move when the end of the sharp blade was lifted to his face. “No ones here to save you.”

What- what did that mean? Had Robby and Demetri left? Is that why he hadn’t woken up to the sounds of fighting and instead to his enemies already on top of him? Is that why Demetri and Robby were nowhere to be seen or heard? Why would they have-?

The fucking gas can.

Obviously Hawk hadn’t forgotten about it, but the idea he had suggested that had quickly been shot down by everyone, especially Demetri, rang through his mind loud and clear.

Demetri had said that he wasn’t allowed to go. That if anyone was going to put themselves at risk with going through with the plan it should have been Demetri, Robby and Miguel.

And Hawk had thought that there wouldn’t have been much danger, because the plan would have been so easy. To easy.

Looked like he was right.

Thinking back to how Demetri had wasted no time in carrying him off, his face heating at the thought of all of the sound that had been pulled out of him at the touch of warm hands stroking at every inch of his body, at the way that Demetri had run his fingers against the side of his head and down his neck while he drifted off to a peaceful sleep thinking that his boyfriend would just nestle up beside him...

Hawk felt his stomach twist when he realized he’d been played.

It might have been with the best intentions, Demetri didn’t want him to put himself in danger and get hurt, but he still lied. He still used Hawk’s feelings towards him to trick him, to turn him into putty in his hands.

And like and idiot, Hawk had fallen for it without question.

The realization that his mind had been fucked with again, and in such a deeply intimate way made Hawk’s insides burn with a confusing mixture of rage, disappointment and a sharp sting of hurt.

Not only had it been Demetri, but Robby and Miguel must have been on it to.

Everyone that he still trusted had used that trust he’d placed in them, knowing that their actions wouldn’t be questioned, and turned it against him.

And this was the result of their plan when leaving him out of it.

They tried to do what they thought was best, just like Demetri had tried when this had all started, and of course Hawk was the one who was paying for it.

His angre at his own stupidity heated his skin like fire, making him want to lash out, to hurt either someone or himself.

But the only one here was Kylar and the other Cobras.

And he wanted to hurt them.

He wanted to charge at him. Wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and beat that smug grin off of the sadists face. To fight against the hold pinning him down and to kick and rage until they would all be nothing more than a collection of blood soaked and broken bodies.

But it was as if his mind had been disconnected from his body. His being refusing to so much as twitch a finger or utter a word even if his brain was screeching at the top of its lungs for him to do something, anything.

His worst enemy was standing right before him.

And Hawk froze.

“Aw look at that,” Hawk jerked his chin up when he could feel the slightest bite of the blade pressing under his jaw. The angle was awkward to hold, the muscles of his back screaming in protest as it pulled at his wounds, but it was better than the thought of that knife sinking into his flesh as easily as it had proven it could. “So much easier to deal with you like this.”

His heart was pounding so hard in his chest it felt like it was trying to break his ribs and tear out of his skin. He couldn’t look away from the twisted look on Kylar’s face, or the darkness in his eyes. He wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to smash his head into the guy’s stupid fucking face, but instead he found himself trying to remember how to breath as he panted through the gag.

“Okay guys,” Kylar stood back up, pulling the knife away, Hawk bonelessly dropping himself to the bed now that it was gone, “let’s pack him up and clear out.”

“He’s going to bleed all over my backseat.” One of the Cobra’s, he was pretty sure it was Roy, muttered in disgust.

Hawk stood stiffly on his feet once they had him up, part of his mind able to wrangle a little control away from his panicked, hurt and shattered thoughts as it forced him to dig his heels in, to not make it so easy for them.

“So toss him in the trunk.” Kylar muttered with a shrug. “Problem solved.”

“What if the cops ask about it?”

Hawk could feel hands pressing into his shoulders more firmly, trying to shove him forward. But he didn’t budge, crouching lower and pressing back.

“Say you were driving some raw meat in the back and it exploded or something. Shit man I don’t know.” Kylar huffed, as he continued to chat away with the guy by the door, completely unaware of Hawk’s resistance. “Backseat or trunk. One of them is going to get ruined. Take your pick.”

Fucking hell.

The Cobras were going to drag him back to Kreese.

He was going to be forced into that stupid dojo again and than that would be it for him. Kreese wasn’t going to let him get away a second time. There was no one who would even bother coming to find him or get help. The school didn’t care, his dad wasn’t going to raise any alarms, and it’s not like anyone else could tell the authorities without getting both Hawk and Robby thrown into the system.

Just as he had started to feel even just the slightest bit safer, life had to go and slap him in the face. Everything was tossed upside down and backwards and he was left dealing with it all.

Again, because Demetri thought he knew better. Because he thought Hawk was to weak to take care of himself without getting hurt.

Biting down on the thick, nearly suffocating fabric in his mouth Hawk allowed the heat of his rage to burn every other emotion to ashes, settling into it nicely as a pleasant numbness washed over him.

When the hand at his shoulder shoved at him again, the only warning Hawk gave them was a low growl.

Then he spun on his heels, bringing his knee up and slamming it into a set of exposed ribs.

The guy, Doug now that he could see him, let out a wheeze of a breath, his arm wrapping around his side as his body folded in half.

Seeing an opening, Hawk brought his other knee up and shoved it right into the asshole’s nose when his face was still coming down. Doug’s head snapped back with a shout of pain, the sound bringing a manic sense of giddy joy to Hawk’s cells.

From behind him he heard someone scream as they approached, easily ducking out of the way before they could land their hit, sticking his foot out and smiling around the gag in his mouth when they crashed face first into the night table.

He might have been injured and had his hands tied, but kicking had always been more his go to thing anyways. And these guys- as long as they had been at the dojo for- had nothing on the amount of training he’d gotten before they arrived, or even did in his spare time.

Only watching for a moment as the two groaned from their place on the ground and their new injuries, Hawk quickly turned to the next person to approach him.

This guy wasn’t one he could put a name to. They fought before sure, he might have even joined them on a few of their ventures outside of the dojo, but he’d never really cared to learn who he was. All he knew was that the dude ranked barely mid pack level, and Hawk had never been one to concern himself with wasting time on the weaker members.

Grinning he let out a muffled chuckle, jerking his chin towards the other, daring him to come forward.

Apparently the guy wasn’t stupid, hesitating as his eyes darted to the other two still working on picking themselves up. Never one to enjoy waiting around, Hawk charged forwards instead, jumping in the air and faking with his right leg before snapping out his left and landing a solid hit right against the asshole’s chest. Giving him no time to recover, the second that he landed Hawk spun in a circle to keep his momentum going, jumping up and landing a devastating crescent kick right across the noobs skull.

The nameless Cobra dropped to the ground with a cry, stumbling around from his crouched position before toppling over to the side.

Feeling pretty proud of himself, Hawk let his guard down for a moment to long, a body slamming into him from the side throwing him off balance.

Without the use of his hands to help catch himself, Hawk crashed to the floor, his own shout of pain muffled by the rag in his mouth as he tried to absorb most of the impact with his shoulder.

The flare of intense agony that exploded across his back left him seeing nothing but white for a few long moments. His mind blanking out as if it couldn’t handle the suffering he was putting it through.

Shaking his head until he could force it to start to see everything around him once more he tried to at least get to his knees.

And than there was a hand at the back of his neck, the hold unforgiving as it slammed his face into the hard flooring.

The side of his skull screamed in pain, his cheek feeling like it was two seconds away from splintering to pieces under the pressure.

“Always such a fucking thorn in my side.” Kylar hissed by his ear, the tip of his knife settling heavily against Hawk’s throat. “You gonna play nice now bitch? Or do I have to bring Kreese a corpse?”

He could feel the panic creeping up again, could feel the heat of his rage being choked out by the numbness. His heart skipped, his breath was sharp and erratic, but there was something in him that splintered at the threat, at the whole thing.

Hawk laughed.

The sounds that he choked out between gasps for air and the knot stuffed between his teeth made it come out sounding more like some sort of grotesque beast than actual laughter, but that only made his shoulders shake more, the noise intensifying.

From above him, Kylar drew back.

The rest of the Cobras had managed to shuffle their way over to the two, uncertain looks settling over their faces as they tossed glances at one another before staring down at their bound but apparently not helpless prey.

Nearly convulsing with the violence of the action, Hawk rolled onto his back, trying to greedily suck down air through the never ending sound.

His grin was all teeth as he stared up at the group, the look in his eyes and the promise that it held making a few of them take a step back.

Kylar was the only one who met him head on, a deep scowl over his lips as he glared down hotly at the other.

“Fucking freak.”

Those words were the last thing Hawk heard before the heel of a foot meet his face and the world went dark.


End file.
